Kuroshiro, blessed to be damned
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Follow up Story to: Kuroshiro, the blessed and the damned - pls read beforehand - Ichigo beat the crazy Shiroi Shi, stripped off his title as Kuroi Kami and devoted himself to buddha as wandering monk. The sword he still wears could bring misfortune to the whole Edo, should it's seal ever be broken. Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers
1. Info

Hi Guys,

Yes you read right in the summary, this, to be comming soon, story will be a follow up to:  
Kuroshiro, the blessed and the damned.

Since it's still under construction, though i have some ideas already, I just present you a teaser of sorts for now.  
Stay tuned for the first chapter and I hope my gift for you, will let your imagination overflow.

So here it is:

yueshirosaki.

deviantart.

com/art/Kuroshiro-358590521

Until then

See ya  
Shiro Yue


	2. Chapter 1

One could hear the jingling of the Shakujou long before the staff and it's owner came in sight.  
Woman and men alike turned around to watch and wait for the servant of god coming into their little village.  
What they saw, when he passed by them , was a middle aged man, clothed in a dark red Yukata, with another black one draped over one shoulder like a Kesa.  
His face was hidden under a bis straw hat and unfitting to his appearance he carried a sword on his left hip, that was bound with a cloth and had some sealing papers on it.

The man just had set foot in the village and the townsfolk was already gossiping.  
Certainly he wasn't an unknown person in Edo Japan, his appearance alone made sure of it, but also the deeds he did for the past five years, that he could remember being a servant of Buddha.  
Visiting many villages and solacing the families that lost their men and sons on the battlefield and giving those the last honors.  
Sometimes that comfort exceeded his duties even, and he was sure there was the one or other offspring of his, that never would meet with him and may even be orphaned, without being as lucky as himself, to be taken in by the local temple.  
Other than helping the persons grieve, he also blessed newborn children and newly weds and preached that fights and war only brought forth more violence, grief and unnecessary bloodshed.

'I wonder what waits for me here, this time.'  
Truth be told he felt empty and dull and even the one or other night with a pretty young thing couldn't change that fact for long.  
Here he was, Ichigo, with his thirty summers of age, a wandering monk with a sword in his possession, that he didn't know how he got it and with a huge gap in his memories of roundabout ten years.  
He knew that the sealing on the sword were his own and that he mustn't let it leave his side ever.  
Also he had an idea that he had to have gotten his hands on it some time in the years he couldn't remember.  
Among his knowledge around the sword, he also knew how to wield one, though he couldn't remember ever being taught that.  
His senses and reaction also transcended that of a normal person, or monk.

Looking up as fast footsteps closed in on him he saw a slender woman approach him with a pleading look in her eyes.  
"Houshi-sama! The gods be blessed, you're finally here. Our Lord, Umesada-sama is desperately waiting for your arrival. Follow me quick."  
Ichigo nodded and walked a tad faster behind the woman, who led him to the large house of the countries lord.  
There he was brought to a room, that, as he entered, smelled sickly sweet, like rotting flesh.  
Ichigo felt a bit sick to his stomach and covered nose and mouth with the sleeve of his Yukata.

Inside the room there sat a man in front of a Futon, on which a person laid, covered under a white cloth, that began to get stained.  
It was a corpse for sure and it had to be dead for at least a week, judging after the smell.  
The man looked up, his wrinkly face meeting Ichigos gaze.  
"Finally you're here. Too late for my only son though, but please at least lead him to the after world.  
The rather fat lord rose troublesomely from his place and lead Ichigo to another room.  
Withing a few hours the monk readied and held the ceremony and in the end burned the corpse in the patio garden.  
Afterward he accompanied the lord on the terrace, drinking a cup of sake on the deceased.

"Why is a monk like you carrying a sword."  
Umesada asked him at some point, eyeing the weapon resting next to Ichigo.  
"I...Speaking the truth I don't really know myself, just that, what ever is sealed inside it was sealed by me and only I can hold up that seal. I'm not sure what will happen should it be broken, but my feeling tells me that it'll be terrible for the whole land."  
Silence followed and the older man watched as the sun sunk into the ground and the night sky slowly rose.  
"You must be lonely, wandering all alone from place to place."  
Ichigo sipped on his sake before answering.  
"It's bearable."  
He spoke honestly, gazing up at the sky that slowly filled with stars.  
"I envy you. It's only been a week, but I already feel very lonely, now with my child also gone."  
The lord emptied his cup and set it aside, looking at Ichigo.

"Ne, Houshi-sama. Won't you stay the night here?"  
He was maybe a decade older then Ichigo and the monk didn't think of any ill intentions.  
"I appreciate your offer. If you'd ready a room for me then, the day has been rather long."  
Umesada closed in on Ichigo and he could feel and smell his breath in his face, and it stunk of sake and blight.  
"You can share my room. You don't mind, do you?"  
One of the mans hand wandered up on Ichigos thigh, under his clothes.  
"Umesada-sama, stop it. I'm not giving this kind of comfort."  
Ichigo protested and tried to push the man away, but it only resulted in himself being pushed down, by the larger mass of the lord.  
"I've heard otherwise, Houshi-sama. Word says that you're very familiar with giving comfort to both female and male and that you're quite skilled at it."  
The other hand now wandered under the upper part of Ichigos Yukata and loosened it.  
"Ohh, time has done you no bad, you're still as beautiful as a young boy."

Ichigo grabbed behind himself, closing his fingers round the sword in his back.  
In an instant it was at the lords throat.  
"Even a sheathed blade can kill a man. I'd favor it if you took your stinking fingers off me now, or else you'll meet your son this very night."  
The lord let up from Ichigo immediately and the monk rose up and fixed his clothes, then fetched his belongings.  
"It seems that I have to turn your offer down. I'll look somewhere else for a nights stay."  
Sparing another glance at the shocked lord, Ichigo added before he went his ways.  
"May the gods watch over your pitiful life."

Chapter 1  
End

* * *

Shakujou = The monk staff

Kesa, or Kasaya = a monks robes → wearing clothes the same way also is called _kesagake_ in Japanese

Houshi 法師 = Buddhist priest , monk ; don't confuse with _hoshi_ 星 = star

Umesada = a member of the ninth devision, had a one time appearance in episode 42/ chapter 119


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers,  
Before you skip down to read I have to tell you something.  
This story will have very irregular updates, since I'll post a chapter once I finished writing it.  
And because I don't have an infinite flow of ideas I can't guaranty that there will at least one chapter every week.  
Just so that you know, and now have fun with the chapter

Your  
Shiro Yue

* * *

Ichigo wandered over the already empty street of the village.  
He'd like to go and ask at any door for a nights stay, but then he'd have to lie to the people about why he didn't stay at the lords place, and not only did he dislike doing so, but he also was really bad at it.  
So the monk decided to find a place to camp at, on the outskirts of the village, before he would continue his wandering on the next day.  
Ichigo found a nice place at a small rivers bank and just had set down and placed his belongings aside, when he got aware of something.  
He didn't want to believe it, but it was an undeniable fact, the state that his lower regions were in.

For Kamis sake, he was a monk!

How could he have become like that in such a situation, being hit on by an ugly old man like the lord, who smelled of sake and his child's rotting corpse?  
This sickly sweet smell of decomposing flesh, blood and other bodily fluids leaving the body.  
Ichigo let out a small whine, as just the thought of it let his loins burn even fiercer.

Some monk he was.

His gaze fell upon the sword and he fixed it with a penetrating stare.  
After some seconds he sighed and let himself fall back onto the long soft grass.  
"What am I doing glaring at that thing, as if it's to blame for this?"  
He mumbled.  
Just then, another voice reached his ears.  
"Are? Aren't you the Houshi that came to visit us today? What are you doing out here?"  
Ichigo lifted his upper body, so that he could see a young man, or boy with short black hair and tired looking eyes, stand on the rode looking down to him.  
'He doesn't look older than fifteen, what's he doing out here at this time?'  
Ichigo thought to himself.  
"Ah. You didn't want to impose on Umesada-sama did you? Do you need a place to stay then? You could come with me."  
The monk looked a bit surprised at the boy, was that just coincidence or a gift from the gods?  
"Uh, yes. If it doesn't bother you, I'd gladly accept your offer."  
"It's ok, really. I live alone at the outskirts, on the other end of the village, so you won't intrude on anyone."  
The boy said with a smile on his face.  
Ichigo collected his things and then followed behind him, until they reached a small hut.

"You're really living alone."  
"Yes. I live the life of an orphan stranger, so people avoid me mostly. But I'm fine with it."  
The monk leaned his staff and the sword at a nearby wall and laid his hat on the floor next to them.  
"What's your name,young man?"  
"Hanatarou."  
The boy said, as he stood, back facing toward Ichigo and preparing a bed for him.  
This whole scenario had to be a sick joke of the gods, but what did Ichigo care?  
He reached his limit of endurance.  
"Ne, Hanatarou, would you mind helping me with something else?"  
Ichigo asked and as Hanatarou wanted to turn around to speak to him face to face, he held him in place with a firm embrace.  
"H-Houshi-sama? What are you doing?"

…

Ichigo was the worst monk ever.  
That young boy offered him a warm place for the night and how did he thank him?  
He bend him over at his knees, pulled his clothes up and the fundoshi aside and now...  
"Ahn! Houshi-sama, it hurts! Please take it out!"  
Now he thrust into him without remorse and ignoring his pleas.  
"Just bear it a bit longer."  
God, Hanatarous insides were hot and tight, it felt like they were melting his manhood.  
That heat began to spread throughout his body and spurred him on.  
"H-Houshi-sama. Houshi-sama!"  
"Almost..."  
"I...feel weird. Something...coming."  
Hanatarou released his seed onto the bed he was bend over, but Ichigo wasn't there yet.  
He continued to abuse the boy, who was forced to harden again by the pleasure cursing through him against his will.  
Shortly after his second release Ichigo followed, spurting his seed deep into the boy.

He gently let the boy slide onto the soiled bed and righted his clothes a bit.  
As the monk turned to leave, feeling shame creep up in himself, a hand on his sleeve held him back.  
"Houshi-sama, please don't go."  
Shocked brown eyes stared at the violated boy.  
"How can you say that after what I've done?"  
Hanatarou smiled at him and sat up.  
"I'm sure you had your reasons. I believe that Houshi-sama isn't a bad person. It's partially my fault since I offered you a place to stay. You're also just a man."  
Surprised Ichigo stared at the smiling face and after a while said.  
"You didn't know why I was there and why I left the lords house, did you?"

Still smiling Hanatarou said.  
"My father is known for his tastes in the village, so I guessed."  
"Your...father?"  
Suddenly Ichigo knelt down in front of the boy and groveled.  
"I did something unforgivable and despicable! Please forgive my shameful behavior. I will repent my sins at the next temple and pray to the gods for your protection against another experience like this!"  
"H-Houshi-sama, please stand up. I'm not angry with you, or anything. Really."  
Ichigo lifted his head.  
"My name is Ichigo."  
Hanatarou smiled at him again.  
"Ichigo-sama, please. Get up and stay here."  
Finally rising up Ichigo nodded.  
"Yes. But didn't I bury the only child of the lord just a few hours ago?"

Laughing a bit, before looking slightly sad, the boy explained.  
"You buried his only son's doppelganger. It was a boy who one day appeared here, without any family. He resembled me a lot and was of the same age, so I often swapped places with him when I was fed up with being caged up in the house. But it shows just what kind of father he is, not even being able to discern between his son and some other kid."  
"Then, won't you go back and solve the matter?"  
"No, with supposedly no one in line to inherit the land, it will go back into the hands of the people who really care about it and I have my freedom to go where ever I want."  
Ichigo nodded, the lord really seemed to be more interested in his own preferences then in his folks.

Afterward his gaze fell upon the soiled bed, that Hanatarou still sat on and he frowned.  
"I think you'll have to sleep on the floor, since it's gotten dirty like that."  
"It's fine. It'll serve as my punishment."  
"You're a strange monk."  
"I heard that some times now."  
The two went to bed, shortly after, and Ichigo mused about what had caused him to act so untypically.

Running from the lords advanced and ending up fucking his runaway son.  
Was that irony of fate or some bigger plan of the gods?  
He didn't come to an answer, since sleep took him over.

Chapter 2  
End


	4. Chapter 3

Hi there,  
Happy easter to you all and as a present for you all to celebrate, I finished another chapter.  
have fun with it, though it isn't very much.

Until next time  
See ya  
Shiro Yue

* * *

Ichigo woke at sunrise and collected his belongings in preparation to leave shortly after.  
Just as he pushed the bamboo-curtain, that served as a door, aside he got stopped by the young man.  
"Houshi-sama, are you leaving already?"  
Ichigo turned back around to the still sleepy looking Hanatarou.  
"Yes. Thank you for the stay. I apologize again for my inexcusable actions yesterday."  
He turned toward the exit again, but as soon as he took one step toward the outside, Hanatarou called out to him.  
"Take me with you!"  
Spinning around the monk looked dumbfound at the boy.  
"Eh?"  
"I've nothing waiting for me here, since they all think I'm dead, and I'm not interested in my fathers heritage so...take me with you. I can be your attendant."  
Hanatarou explained, as he sat on his knees and bend forward lightly.  
Ichigo frowned, since this boy was a mystery to him.

No one possibly could be so forgiving and innocent as this boy seemed to be.  
"Do you know what you're saying and to whom? Even considering your words from the day before I can't understand why you want to follow me, when you should be glad to be rid of my person."  
He told Hanatarou before he tried once again to leave.  
"I know. Still, I want to come with you. I can be of use to you, more than I could be to the villagers."  
Ichigo stood outside, his Shakujou held tightly in his right hand, he could feel the pure eyes of the boy stare at his back through the curtain.  
There was just no chance of winning against this boy.  
"Fine. You may come with me if you insist that much."  
He heard Hanatarou rummage around before he went ahead of him.

As soon as the boy caught up to him, he was watched by him for some time as they walked.  
"Shall I carry that sword for you, Houshi-sensei?"  
Irritated Ichigo looked down to him.  
"What's with the sensei all of a sudden? I told you my name is Ichigo, just call me that."  
Hanatarou thought it over for a moment, before saying.  
"Then, Ichigo-dono."  
"Kh. Ah, whatever do as you please. Why do you want to carry it?"  
"Because this seems to be a bother to your profession. Am I right, Ichigo-dono?"  
The monk watched Hanatarou who returned his gaze with sparkling eyes.  
"I am stared at a lot, for sure and sometimes questioned even."  
He waged the dangers of handing the sword over and eventually decided.  
"Don't ever leave my side as long as you hold on to this. You got me?"  
"Yes!"  
With that Ichigo stopped his walk and handed the sword over to Hanatarou, who took it with both hands.  
As soon as the monk let go of the weapon the young mans arms budged under its weight.  
"It's heavier than I thought."  
He said with a strained smile.  
"You'll get used to it soon."

Ichigo started his walk again, thinking that his attendant would follow behind right away.  
"Ichigo-dono, I'm surprised you even could carry this. I feel like my arms might tear off."  
He heard Hanatarou complain behind him after he had taken a few steps, so he stopped.  
"Don't exaggerate and hurry up. I want to find a stay before nightfall."  
Ichigo turned to the boy, when he didn't hear any footsteps closing in on him.  
He saw his stand in the same spot where he gave him the sword.  
The tip of the sheath had descended to the ground and Hanatarou was trying to lift it to no avail.  
"Ichigo-dono, I'm trying, really, but it's as heavy as a grown person and the hilt and sheath are so wet and sticky, that my fingers slip off."  
In a flash Ichigo was next to him and took the weapon back.  
"Maybe it's better if I hold onto this after all."

He thought that a person as pure as the young man should be able to withstand the evil aura of the sword and be protected by the many seals he put on it.  
Maybe it wasn't because of the seals as much after all, that this cursed thing stayed in check when he held onto it, but because of his very own person.  
Though it seemed strange, that a corrupted human like himself should have more spiritual power than a pure soul like Hanatarou.  
Then again, he might not be as pure anymore, after yesterdays events.  
As it was now, he couldn't let the boy carry this thing, but maybe if he surrounded it with something that held his spiritual powers he could take another attempt.  
Ichigo looked at the weapon on his hip then at Hanatarou.  
Everything was a mystery to him, almost more than his own past was.

Chapter 3  
End


	5. Chapter 4

For several month Hanatarou traveled with the monk Ichigo.  
Last mentioned was always busy with his deeds of blessing persons and things, where ever they went.  
He also always made sure that they had a roof over their heads for the nights and some money for their way from one town to the next.  
Sometimes he even exterminated demons, who's existence was more then questionable, but so long as it brought him and his attendant a warm meal and a nights stay, his motto was.  
"No harm done, where no harm's meant."  
And Ichigo always recited it, when Hanatarou found something to complaint over.

This time though, they weren't as lucky.  
They were crossing through a forest, which was the only connection from the village they came from to the one they were headed to.  
Somewhere in the middle of it, it suddenly happened.

Hanatarou had been fidgety the whole time and now let out a short shriek.  
Ichigo immediately spun around to him, just to find him in the grasp of a man with worn down clothes and a rusty blade in his hand, that he pressed to the boys throat.  
"Don't you move Houshi, or my hand might slip."  
Behind the man, more bandits came out of the woods and encircled Ichigo.  
The monk held his Shakujou in a defensive position.  
'Damn bandits.'  
He thought, but said.  
"What does a bunch of rogue Samurai think to take from a wandering monk and his attendant?"

Ichigo counted his opponents, with the one holding the boy hostage it were five in total, all of them carried sword, that were in bad shape, and probably they had knives hidden on their bodies somewhere.  
The ones to his sides at ten and two o'clock, he could knock out at once if he was fast enough, the ones at his back would move then and would follow after.  
The problem was the one with the blade at Hanatarous neck.  
Ichigo glared at him before his attention switched to Hanatarou.  
The boy didn't look afraid, rather he was sending silent messages, which Ichigo understood.

"You surely have some money on you, Houshi. Just hand it over and you may walk."  
The bandit holding the boy said.  
One of his subordinates to Ichigos left pointed at the orangette, saying.  
"Hey boss. Look at that. This monk carries a sword."  
"Woah, it's full of seals."  
Another one commented as he took a look and a third left his position to see it as well, and then grumbled.  
"What's with that guy? Didn't he just call us rogues? Looks to me like he's just a runaway himself. And now he's playing the remorseful."  
"Hah, how lame!"  
The four bandits around him, tried to mock him, but Ichigo wouldn't take the bait.  
"I've never served a lord, but Buddha. Now let us go, we have nothing of value for the likes of you."  
He told them, never loosing his stance.  
"Are you stupid? You have some value right here."  
The bandit on his left said and tried to take the sword from his hip.  
As soon as he was in range, Ichigo struck him down with his staff.

"You little shit!"  
Two of them came at him now, drawing their blades, but they got knocked out,just like their comrade.  
Just then a pained cry came from the direction of Hanatarou and his captor.  
The boy had bitten into the mans hand, and freed himself.  
Now he ran past Ichigo, who pulled the sword from his hip and threw it toward him.  
"Take it away! There's a shrine close by. Stab it into the grounds next to the spring. It will keep the sword at bay until I caught up to you."  
He called after the boy, who struggled to carry the weapon away and at the same time he fought with the bandit chief who had tried to go after the boy.  
The man was trained better then his subordinates.  
He probably endured his stay in the army longer then the others and it gave Ichigo a harder time because of that.  
"You fucking son of a bitch, don't think you'll get away alive."  
The Bandit snarled at Ichigo, who replied cockily.  
"Better don't underestimate me."

That there still remained a party of the bandit group who wasn't knocked out, Ichigo had totally forgotten, which cost him now.  
He received a strike to his head from behind.  
"Ack!"  
His vision went blank for a moment and next he took a heavy punch to his stomach.  
He was leaning heavily on his staff now, barely standing up.  
"Ugh, damn."  
He spit out on the ground.  
"Some cowards like you, won't bring me to my knees."  
"Shut up!"  
A kick to his stomach followed and Ichigo coughed up different fluids.

"Hey bro, you know whom he reminds me of? That fucking chesty general who's gotten beheaded not long ago. What's his name...Kuchiki...something? I heard that his men were a proud bunch and almost as self-conceited as their leader."  
The talkative bandit got a whack to his head.  
"Shut your annoying trap. As if I care who the fuck he is."  
The bandits chief bend down to Ichigo, who finally had sunken to the ground in agony and took his chin into his hand to lift up the orangettes face.  
"You're quite handsome, maybe I'll have some fun with you before I gut you and go after your cute, little pupil."  
Ichigo spit into his face and snapped after his fingers.  
"Don't touch me you filth!"  
"Little bitch!"  
As a reward he got punched in the face.

Hanatarou in the mean time had dragged the sword to the shrine and done as Ichigo had said, while enduring an immerse pain.  
As soon as the sheath was stuck into the soil, the burning on his hands and the sticky feeling was gone and he took a relieved breather.  
Not a moment later he send a prayer to the gods, that the Houshi may come back to him the least injured as possible.  
His eyes wandered to the sword, as he thought that Ichigo probably could use it now.

Ichigo hadn't moved since his head snapped aside from the punches impact.  
The two bandits watched him a bit irritated for the sudden change of atmosphere.  
It felt like the air around them just had gotten colder.  
"More you ain't got? I thought your punch would hurt more."  
Behind them, the three bandits came to again, one after another and watched silently.  
Ichigo rose up and the two in front of him flinched, clod showers running over their backs.  
"Let me show you how a real punch feels."  
The monk said, his face still downcast as he lashed out at the boss.

He hit him so hard that he heard the bones of his jaw crunch under the impact.  
The man was out cold and the other stood there, cowering in fear.  
"P-Please. I won't do anything. Y-you can go, j-just don't hit me."  
He stammered and staggered back.  
Ichigo took up the staff he dropped and turned around, his path crossing with the bandits who still sat on the ground.  
They were in his way.  
When he stood right in front of them and they hadn't turned tails yet, he let his staff hurtle to the ground heavily, so that the rings on it jingled loudly.  
He fixed them with a freezing glare and they trembled.

"Out of my way, scum."

The bandits ran for it, like a demon in person was after their souls.  
Two of them dragged their boss with them.  
A minute after Ichigo was alone, he closed his eyes and took a deep breather.  
When he opened them again he faced forward.  
"Now then, let's catch up to Hanatarou, before Onryou* get's out of control."  
He left, unbeknownst that he still had the bandits as his audience.

"Boss, did you hear that?"  
"Ah. This sword is a Muramasa blade. We'd better wash our hands from this."  
"I bet the monk's being possessed by it."  
"Haven't you seen his eyes? Those weren't human ones. He's definitely possessed."  
The chief his his two blabbermouths of subordinates on the head.  
"Shut your traps! Let's find some other people. And get me some herbs to kill the pain. This guys hook knocked out some teeth."

Ichigo reached the shrine and was welcomed by an overjoyed Hanatarou.  
The monk reclaimed the sword and met with the local priest to ask for shelter.  
The priest knew him already, so they were heartily welcomed by him and given a nights stay.  
When Ichigo was alone with him, he asked him to treat his injuries.  
As the priest treated him, he felt tired and his memory of the past events was a bit foggy.

Chapter 4  
End

* * *

怨霊 → Onryou → vengeful spirit , (it's the swords name)


	6. Chapter 5

It's been a long time, hasn't it?  
Well, now since I finished with Angeli Sanguis, I can put my mind fully on this one.  
Though it'll be a tough one to get into the idea I had again and mend my old with my new ideas.  
But I'll manage somehow.  
So, have fun with this chapter, it ripened for three month on my desk ,xD.

* * *

As Ichigo and his attendant laid in their guest room, first mentioned got overtexted by the young man.  
"Ichigo-dono, I prayed so hard that you'd get away from those bandits, safe and fast. I'm glad that you're finally here."  
Ichigo laid on his stomach, arms crossed under his chin and looked at Hanatarou who was on the other futon beside him.  
"Your prayers have been heard, since I was able to fend these thugs off almost unscathed."  
"How did you do it anyway?"  
The monk paused a long time before he vaguely answered.  
"I have my tricks, maybe you'll see them some time."  
"You mean like the trick with the priest just now? Didn't he say you had black hair? How did you manage to make him believe it was still you? Have you put some spell on him?"  
Ichigo rolled on his back, put his hands under the back of his head and bend one leg.  
"Keh! It's unrighteous to do something like that, if you walk on Buddhas path in earnest. I might not always follow this mindset in everything I do, but I certainly do if it's about a fellow priest."  
"I'm sorry."  
Hanatarou apologized and Ichigo gave him a forgiving look.

"I know that I had black hair, back when I was even younger than you."  
"Then you colored it now? Why would you do this?"  
"It's the other way. I colored it back then. This is my natural color. I hated it, since I got picked on by other children and the priests who raised us always talked about my grand future as a high priest."  
Ichigo stopped, waiting for another question to come, but when the young man kept silent, he just continued speaking.  
"I chose not to follow after their believes. Though, after I left the temple at fifteen I somehow still ended up as gods servant and now protect this sword. I 'd like to know how it came to this as much as you might do, but it's like there is a seal on my memories that is even stronger than all of those on here together."  
He told and added afterward.  
"The priest here, is the first thing I remember after that huge nothing in my mind."  
Hanatarou pushed himself up and said.  
"Then you should ask him if he knows anything from before. Maybe that'll help to undo the seal on your memories."

Ichigo pressed a finger to his lips and shh-ed.  
"It's late already. I will do that tomorrow before we leave. For now let's rest."  
Hanatarou agreed and wished him a good night.  
They blew out the candle that lit their room and turned their backs to each other.  
Though, as soon as Ichigo stressed his right side, he felt a light pain in his chest.  
He hissed under his breath.  
The cursed bandit had hit him harder then he thought.  
A rib seemed to be slightly broken at least, anyhow else he'd have punctured something now, through the movement.  
Ichigo send a silent plea to the gods that they wouldn't meet any bad incidents until he healed up.  
The pain would hinder him in a fight and the injury could get worse.

On the next morning, as the two wanderers spoke their farewell to the temple priest, Ichigo hesitated at first to ask, but then found the resolve to speak.  
"Tetsuzaemon-dono, this might sound strange now, but do you remember everything from the time I came here in the past?"  
The priest looked surprised at him before he answered.  
"It really does. Though the answer would be that I do."  
Ichigos hopes rose a bit so he asked.  
"Then how did I get here? What was I doing then?"  
"Why are you asking all this?"  
The priest countered the question and made Ichigo turn his face away, with a pained expression.  
"Because I _can't_ remember anything from the point after I left my home, to five years ago when I put this seal onto the sword."  
Ichigo told and pointed at one of the seals on the sheath that was closest to the Tsuba.  
"The memory of half my life is gone. I hoped that if you could tell me of something that happened in that time, that it'd help me remember."  
The priest nodded in understanding and so he began to tell both men of Ichigos last visit at the temple.

"Five years ago, you came up these stairs and asked for a nights stay and a bath. You looked beat up and disoriented. Your hair was black then but your natural color began showing already. Your attire was different then as well. You just wore a frayed Kimono and a sword. I think you said you were a ronin passing by on the way to Kyoto. Though, as soon as you said that you collapsed on me. I took care of you for two days. When you woke again you seemed to be different somehow, but I didn't put much thought to it."  
The priest paused, but then added.  
"I clearly remember when you asked for a seal and hastily put it on that sword with many chants. Since then you put a lot more on it, as I see."  
He finished and Ichigo thought about the story for a moment.  
Afterward he thanked the priest and bid his farewell.

A few minutes after, Hanatarou asked him what he thought and if he remembered anything. Which Ichigo negated, before he shared his thoughts.  
"When I really was a ronin, that means I either was freed from duty or deserted my lords army. I'm more interested in the reason why I was headed to Kyoto, though. We'll go there next after we reached the village behind this forest."  
"But isn't Kyoto four days from here?"  
"And?"  
"Ah, nothing. It's ok."  
Hanatarou pushed his former question aside and continued to walk beside his master in silence, who still mused about his past.  
'A ronin, huh?'

Chapter 5  
End


	7. Chapter 6

They reached the small village behind the forest without any more incidents.  
There they bought food and water for their further journey.  
When Ichigo payed an old Lady for a small sack of rice, she asked where they were headed and upon the monks answer she said to him.  
"Do you really want to go there? I heard that there are many fights between the Mibu Wolves and the Joi-Patriots lately."  
Obviously she was trying to persuade him to reconsider his decision.  
"I'm grateful for your concern, but we have to go to Kyoto."  
"Then may the heavens watch over you."  
Ichigo nodded in thanking, then parted from the woman and headed with Hanatarou toward the city.

They walked until the sun began to set, and then searched for a good place to camp.  
As soon as the morning broke they continued their travel.  
For three days they kept that pace, until they were stopped by a sudden heavy rain.  
Finding shelter in an abandoned hut, they waited for the rain to subside.  
Eventually, it did, but they lost a full day, so with that delay they arrived in Kyoto.

What Ichigo found though shocked him to his bones.  
A great part of the city was nothing more than ashes.  
"What in Kamis name happened here?"  
"Looks like the town burned down. It's been a long time since the last big fire."  
Ichigo at first didn't register Hanatarous words, but when he did, he frowned and asked.  
"What last time?"  
Now it was the young mans turn to frown as he looked up to the confused looking monk.  
"The three fires, that raged in town in the past. Are you sure you only forgot about 20 years of your own life?"  
As Ichigo was about to answer that, a person got in between their argument.

"You two, what's your business in Kyoto?"  
Hanatarou looked at the man and noticed him wearing a western styled uniform.  
The young man gulped heavily, before answering.  
"We are travelers, servants of Buddha who just arrived. We came as fast as we could over the northern path, when we hear of a devastating fire in Kyoto, to offer our help and prayers."  
The last part was a lie of course, but the attendant hoped that it'd help get rid of the officer.  
Ichigo looked questioningly at Hanatarou who then whispered.  
"Just go with it."  
The officer didn't seem to notice, but said looking to the other direction.  
"So it's already spread around, yes?"

Turning his eyes back to the two, he found the sword on Ichigos hip and his attitude changed.  
The man grabbed his own weapon, declaring while taking a defensive stance.  
"By law it is prohibited to wear a weapon unless you are a member of the Shogunate or Shinsengumi. Identify yourselves at once, before I execute you on the spot."  
Again Ichigo and Hanatarou exchanged looks and the latter prayed that the monk wouldn't say anything stupid.  
His prayer fell upon deaf ears this time though.  
"My name is Ichigo. I am a traveling monk and this is my apprentice Hanatarou. I do not wear this sword to fight of for self defense. I am just it's guardian, upholding the seals on it."  
Hanatarou moaned.  
He had an idea what would come next.

The Shinsengumi officer tried to arrest Ichigo, who resisted to the point that the officer called for aid, from a bypassing squad.  
As more Shinsengumi were coming Ichigo broke free and, together with Hanatarou, tried to escape.  
The Mibu Wolves were hot on their heals though, until suddenly the monk and the young man were dragged into a dark corner by someone.  
Ichigo found it to be a young woman.  
The three of them waited until the footsteps disappeared before the men thanked her and wanted to leave.  
"Leave that sword behind, or they will sniff you again."  
The woman called after Ichigo, who stopped to answer then.  
"When I do, more misery will fall upon this town, and spread over the whole country like an illness."  
"I see. If it's help you seek, you'll find it downstream. There's a woman called Kuukaku."  
"How do I find her?"  
The woman smiled before disappearing in the shadows.  
"Don't worry. You'll know when you see her."  
Ichigo looked dazed at the spot she disappeared from, before he caught himself and decided to follow that lead.  
Given the circumstances, he'd grab after the tiniest piece of straw.

Chapter 6  
End


	8. Chapter 7

There was just one stream the young woman could have meant, but even getting there proved difficult.  
A Shinsengumi always seemed to come out of thin air, and Ichigo and his companion had to hide every time.  
"Damn, why haven't I worn my hat back then? It'd be harder for them to identify me now."  
The orangette muttered, but Hanatarou objected.  
"Then wear it now. It'll have the same effect. Also they could 've dragged it off before and would know how you look anyway. Now all we need is a good disguise."  
Ichigo had to agree to that.  
The biggest problem would be the sword.  
They had to hide it somehow.  
As the orangette looked around he found a stall, set up between the embers, where different cloths were offered.

He took off the first layer of his robes and packed the sword into it, before handing it to Hanatarou, then put on his hat.  
"I know that this is hard on you, but bear with it for a minute. Wait here."  
He said, before he headed straight toward the shop.  
Ichigo picked out a big square piece of cloth and payed the shopkeeper.  
As the man took the coins, the monk grabbed his hand tightly and put some more money in it and emphasized his next words.  
"No one came by your shop today and you haven't sold any of your goods."  
He then handed his Shakujou to the shopkeeper.  
"Take care of that for me please. When I haven't come to pick it up within two days you may do with it as you please."  
The shopkeeper nodded and Ichigo returned to a hard breathing Hanatarou.  
"You did well."  
Ichigo told him, as he took the package back.

He quickly swapped the black Kimono rolled around the sword with the red one he was still wearing, then rolled the sword in the red Kimono and put it into the cloth.  
He then bound the pack onto his back.  
Together, with the hat on his head, he now looked just like an ordinary traveler, and Hanatarou could stay as he was, since his lack of presence was his best disguise.  
Like that, they easily walked by the Shinsengumi that crossed their way and eventually reached the stream, that they followed for a long time, until Ichigo was just about to be fed up with it.  
They almost had reached the towns gate on the other side, and he was about to burst from impatience, when finally a person showed herself.  
"See? I told you, didn't I?"  
It was the woman from before standing in front of them and grinning widely.  
"You? You are Kuukaku?"  
"Damn right. Now follow me. I'll see how I can help you with your problem."

The two followed her to a hut, in which they took a seat opposite of the woman.  
"Did you leave the sword after all?"  
Ichigo patted on the knot, of the backpack, on his chest.  
The woman nodded and admired the good idea, then gestured for him to unpack it.  
Ichigo did, and put it down in front of him.  
"What's it's name?"  
"Onryou."  
"Did you name it?"  
"I know that it is it's name."  
Kuukaku hummed, thinking about the meaning behind that answer, before she continued asking her questions.  
"So, what kind of spirit is it? Whom does it seek revenge on?"  
Ichigo kept silent, thinking for the first time about it, since he had this blade.  
"Probably a demons, and most likely he wants revenge on the one who sealed him or humanity itself."  
"A demon? Well, than it's one that was created by humanities depravity. There is a story passed on in my family since 13 Generations. Do you want to hear it?"  
Ichigo nodded and gestured for her to continue.  
"Go on."

"Long ago, there was a human shaped demon wrecking havoc in this country. The people prayed to every god they knew, to be freed from it. Just one heard their prayers and descended from the heavens, wielding a mighty sword that sucked the souls of those it cut. The god sealed the demons soul in the sword, but it was stronger than thought and slowly ruined the god. With his last willpower he went to a shrine in the mountains and asked the local priests to seal him in a cave, so that he may not destroy this land. The priests did as they were told and put a crystal barrier around the gods body, so that he couldn't move anymore. It is said, that the god fought against the demon inside that barrier and only when the god would win over the demon, the seal would undo itself."

Silence spread for a long time, before anyone dared to speak.  
"That was a nice story. Now tell me what it has to do with me and my problem?"  
Ichigo said, pretty unfazed.  
Kuukaku looked a bit surprised, and upon eyeing Ichigo closely she noticed.  
"Something has been taken from you."  
"I know."  
"Only once you fulfilled your duty, it'll be returned to you."  
Ichigo slammed his hands onto the floor, barking.  
"I don't need a gypsies blabbering, to tell me the obvious! If you know so much, then tell me what this god damn task shall be!"  
"Remove the shackles on that soul and cleanse it. Help it find it's rest. You're a monk you should be able to do that."  
Ichigo was mortified at those words, he couldn't believe he heard them right.  
"When I'll let it free it'll destroy the world!"  
"Then I'll help you out."

Kuukaku tried to touch the sword, but Ichigo acted fast and put his hand in between hers and the sheath.  
"You can't touch it."  
"Why not?"  
"It'll possess you."  
"I am not that weak."  
Ichigo pondered.  
Eventually he let out a defeated sigh, but didn't remove his hand.  
"If you are so confident, try it. I'll keep it in check to avoid the worst."  
Kuukaku moved her hand to the sheath, immediately she felt a sharp pain and agony rush through her body.  
He hand clenched around the sheath, and only with great willpower she managed to let go of it.  
"What a horrible feeling. Why doesn't it affect you?"  
Ichigo looked her clear in the eyes and said.  
"The pain you felt, was nothing. For as long as I carried that sword, my path always was filled with a sea of blood and the screams of thousands of souls, that this sword devoured."  
"How can you bear that?"  
Ichigo put the sword back into the pack.  
"I am a monk and not that weak."  
He answered mocking the woman for some of her former words.

When he had grabbed all his things, he rose and headed for the exit.  
"It isn't as easy as you think. Doing what you suggested."  
After that he and Hanatarou left.

Once they were gone, Kuukaku said into the empty room.  
"But I helped you just a little bit, now."  
She opened her hand, in which was a small scrap of paper.

Chapter 7  
End


	9. Chapter 8

Ichigo sighed frustrated.  
That visit didn't help at all, if anything it just brought more unanswered questions and problems.  
For example, what or who really was sealed inside that sword.  
It seemed that his apprentice was musing about the same things when he spoke.  
"What do you think she meant with a demon created by humanities depravity?"  
"Either just what she said, that it is an evil being that has been given birth to by humans evilness, or that it was a human, driven mad by the rotten environment around him who became so vicious that he earned himself the title of a demon."  
Hanatarou nodded and after a while he added.  
"Then you don't clearly know either, what it is. That reminds me. You never said that the sword also affected you."

Ichigo stared straight ahead, letting the words bounce off him as it seemed, but after some minutes he eventually spoke.  
"It's unlike the pain she felt, and that sticky feeling you once described to me. When I look down to my feet, I see them standing in a red puddle, that follows me everywhere and many voices whisper and cry of their endless agony inside my head. In the beginning it nearly drove me insane, but over time I got used to it."  
"Why is our experience, while holding onto that sword so different?"  
"It depends on the purity of your heart. The more it is soiled, the better it can influence you and weren't it for the seals, possess you. Your pureness exceeds everything I've seen so far. Even after what I did your heart didn't drown in desperation or lust. I for a thing, am not really suited to act as a monk. No cleansing ritual can wash away the impurity deep in my heart, that is why the sword constantly shows me these horrid images."

They walked on in silence after that, for a long time, each thinking about the things told and heard and the current situation.  
"Where shall we go now? You haven't gotten any clue on what you wanted here so far, have you?"  
Hanatarou asked the monk once they were closing in on a big temple.  
"No, but maybe going there will help."  
The temple they were heading to was the biggest in Kyoto, the Nishi Hongan-ji, and to their surprise the building was almost unscathed by the fire.  
They entered the wide area, where no one else roamed in, which seemed unusual for Kyoto's current state.

Only after they had looked around for a while, they crossed paths with another person.  
"Hey you, This place is closed for public."  
The person came closer while asking.  
"Are you travelers? When you came to pray I have to disappoint you. This shrine is now the headquarters of the Shinsengumi."  
Ichigo had held his head as deep as he could to hide his face under the hat.  
Still, when he heard that name come from the strangers lips, who obviously had to be one of them, his own wouldn't stay shut.

"Tch. Shit."  
"Sorry? Did you say something?"  
The officer came closer and bend a bit to look under Ichigos hat.  
Just when his eyes caught sight of the orangettes tips of hair, the monk reacted.  
He hit the Shinsengumi officer under the chin and made him stumble back in pain and land on his buttocks.  
While rubbing his aching chin, the man yelled.  
"Ronin! He's here!"  
At the same time Ichigo spun around and sprinted off, dragging Hanatarou after him.  
"Run!"  
The Shinsengumi were after them again and wouldn't let themselves get shaken off.

Hanatarou noticed how tense Ichigo was and heard him grumble something.  
"Damn wolves, do they think they can take me on just because they're in a pack?"  
Suddenly the orangette stopped, the youth followed his lead but got called to.  
"Get outta here! You're just in the way."  
That was unlike the monk.  
He seemed different somehow since they left that Kuukakus place.  
Hanatarou still followed the order and hid somewhere nearby.

The Shinsengumi soon caught up to them, and Ichigo took the package from his back, taking the sword out of it.  
As distraction, he threw the Kimono it had been wrapped in at the officers to blind them momentarily.  
The monk took his stance, trying to draw the sword, but the binding on it stopped that action.  
"Why can't I draw?"  
He eyed the sword from the corners of his eyes and cursed.  
"Oh that damn...Whoops!"  
A blade was swung at him and he just barely dodged it, before he rammed the hilt of his own into the stomach of his attacker.  
That was one down.  
"You're lucky today. Since I can't use this beauty you're getting away with your lives."  
The officers ignored his words and just tried to cut him down.  
Ichigo though, always dodged their strikes and looked like he was having fun teasing them all the while.  
Eventually though he got bored and knocked the officers out, one after another, with a single strike of his sheathed sword.  
As they all were down, the one he first knocked out, slowly came to it again.  
He stared up to Ichigo with a blurry sight and noticed him stopping for a moment, his eyes dulling just for the blink of an eye.

Afterward the monk looked around himself shortly, before he ran again.  
Hanatarou followed him once Ichigo passed by him and asked what happened.  
Ichigo kept silent before he dodged the question with the same vague answer he had given, when they encountered the thieves in the forest.  
Both ran, until they were about a mile outside of the town.  
The monk looked at the sword in his hand and just noticed the damage on one of the seals.  
He prayed that he was just overreacting now, but he thought they would just get in even deeper shit if he didn't hurry.

"Your staff, we forgot it."  
"To hell with that! More importantly, I have to get back to the temple. Fast."  
Hanatarou looked up, shocked.  
"What?"  
Ichigo showed him the sword.  
"The seal got broken and the supports won't hold for very long. I need a new seal."  
"What do you mean? All those things are just decoration?"  
The monk shook his head.  
"No, they are like the roots of a tree. One is the main root and the others are smaller ones, that collect the energy and carry it toward the big one. When the main root is destroyed, the small ones carry on for as long as they can, but eventually everything will die."

Hanatarou began to pace around.  
"You mean, a single seal is holding down that thing and you don't have a spare one with you in case something happens to it? We can't just go back there. They will catch us and execute you because of that stupid piece of iron."  
"First, that seal needs a special ritual, and holy soil. Second I will go back alone, no arguments. When I'm not back till the morning don't come looking for me."  
"But."  
"You have your own life. Make something of it."  
The monk turned around, watching the sun setting behind the town.  
"When it's dark I'll sneak inside. Go look for a place to stay for the night. I'll be back at sunrise."  
He walked away, and as he did he heard a faint voice.

"Ichigo..."

Chapter 8  
End

* * *

Facts:

The Fire mentioned → The Great Genji fire, occured 1864 (Genji 1)

Nishi Hongan-ji → became Shinsengumi headquarters in 1865 (Keio 1)  
Regarding that, I changed a historical fact, since I needed it for the story. No flaming please.


End file.
